Memory modules may include volatile memory and non-volatile memory. When a power failure, or an unexpected reset or reboot, is detected on a memory module, volatile memory on the memory module may be placed in self-refresh mode, and data in the volatile memory may be copied to non-volatile, memory on the memory module. When the memory module is rebooted, data may be recovered from the non-volatile memory.